The Story of Us
by Countrygirl1218
Summary: When max hates her boyfriend she falls in love with this kid in school...fang. Will they ever be together? Give it a try thx P.S nudge isn't brown in this story she's white. Not to be racists or anything.
1. Chapter 1

Max P.O.V

I slammed my locker so hard, the locker door came off. _Oops. My_ bad. I had a right to break my locker, but it sucked that I did cause I had to stay after school, in detention._ why!_ I just wanted to go home and fall asleep. I hate my boyfriend but he loves me somuch. Then a emo guy likes me but I mean he's really cute if you ever saw him. To top more news on, my whole family iggy, nudge, gazzy, and angel, including me, all have wings.

When I came home my mom asked me how school was. I didn't reply.

"Max, I'm speaking to you. Now answer me!"

"School was awesome, ok! Now if you excuse me I need to write a letter to the principal about how it's wrong to punch people and break your locker door." _I punched a kid a while ago and the principal just forgot about, until he checked my records. Damn_

_"_Max what have you done!"

"Don't worry about it mom." And by that I left to go sleep in my room.

__. 

The next day of school,while I was fixing my locker I heard...the worst sound of my life...My Boyfriend.

"Hey max, babe"

"Hi honey." I said with a fake smile on my face

"So we still on dinner plans tonight, cause I've been looking forward to it."

"Ya sure. Whatever. I got to get to my class."

"Ok. Bye max."

"bye...Dylan." ok now don't be mad that I'm dating...him but I mean no one else likes me, only my family and no body even likes my family. They are all scared of us.

When I was walking away from Dylan I saw that emo kid in the corner of my eye. I walked up to him and said "hi. I'm max and I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me to my next class." wow I was such a good liar.

He just looked at me and said "I'm Fang."

"oh. Hi fang. So do you know where this class is?"

"max, I know you are not new here." there was this smirk on his face and it was so beautiful. Then I saw him walk away down the hallway, still looking at me with that gorgeous smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Max P.O.V

"Come on Max. You need to wear something really nice and you need act look pretty"

"Nudge, Idon't wanna get all dressed up for this stupid date. And hey! I'm already pretty!"

"Dylan is a really nice guy. By the way he looks and talks. And what his mind says."

"Angel, stop reading his mind and Gazzy and iggy don't want me to date him any way. so I think that I'm gonna breakup with him tonight"

I heard aknock on the door. I opened it and you couldn't believ who was at the door...,...Fang.

**I will make more sorry it's so short. I'm busy. Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Max P.O.V

"Fang, what are u doing here?"

"I just wanted to say hi and to see if you were busy."

"Um fang, sorry I have a date tonight with my...boyfriend."

" Oh. How long have you been dating?"

"Like a year? I guess."

"So," fang said,"When are you gonna tell him you have wings?"

Istood there shocked, couldn't move, with my mouth that's dropped. then fang opened his wings and took off in the dark sky.

Max P.O.V

"you two have fun." Nudge said. "ya and I promess I won't read you are Dylan's mind." Angel whispered to me.

When we got in the car, I noticed how much things that we don't have in commen: I hate his car, I hate what music he listens to, I hate him, and he doesn't have wings.

When we arrived at the movies(I did t want to go out and get dinner) we both wanted to see different movies.

"We can pick what ever movie we want cause I don't think there will be any watching." _YA right! If you ever try to make out with me I'll knock you out._

During the movie Dylan tried to lean in for a kiss, but i pretended to drop something on the floor. He put his arm on my shoulder and he was expecting me to lean against him. What a dooshbag!

When the movie ended, he went to the bathroom. I stood there, waiting for him, practicing to break up with him. When he came out he said"Come on babe, let's go get you home." So I waitEd til I got home to breakup with him.

When we arrived to my house I unbuckled my seat, saidthanks, and then reached for the door. But Dylan grabbedmy arm and pulled me to his chest. He smacked his lips against mine and it was awful. I hated ever second of it. I tried to pull away but he had my hands and I couldn't get out. So I spit into his mouth. Haha sucker! "What the hell was that for!". "Youndidnt let me go you B**ter!" I jumped out of the car, slammed the door, gave him a nasty face, and went into my house.

"What hell just happened!". "Don't worry about, Nudge!" I screamed and I opened the door to see if I could catch Dylan and break up with him. I opened the door and I saw Ella and Iggy making out on the front porch.

"Well we know who the happy ones are.". Nudge opend the door said Ahhhhh!And and closed it. "I want to see what's going on.". "Oh no Angel, nudge said,"Yu are not looking out there."

After, about 20 minutes, Ella and Iggy came in. "Having fun out there?" I said with a smile. "Haha ya but max, Someone's here and wants to see you." Ella answered.

I stepped out side and closed the door. Fang was there. "ummm hi fang. What are you doing here?" "Max I saw you in Dylan's car and wanted to know if you were alright.". "ya Im fine. thanks for asking."

Fang stepped closer to me. "Do you know what I always wanted to do since the first day I saw you?". I shook my head. Fang leaned in and kissed me and it was the best kiss I ever had in my life. "Fang, how do you know that I Have wings?" Fang answered "Cause I live in that house across the street and saw you flying one day and i finally found some one with wings.". We stood there not knowing what to do next, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

In school, I saw Dylan. He was normal and still annoying. "Hey Maxy Babe!" of course, he was with his friends. "Y ou do know that we arent dating anymore. That message in the car was pretty clear." "Oh come on baby that was just fun." He wrapped his arm around me. I pulled it off and he put it back on. "Babe stop struggling, just go with the flow.". "Oh I never go with the flow. You should no that but u were the worst boyfriend ever, so for now get away from me!". I walked away but Dylan grabbed my arm and kissed me, still holding me. I tried to get away and I was just about to kick him and spit in his mouth when Fang came. Fang punched Dylan in the stomach, which made me get loose. Dylan took a swing at fang but I punched Dylan in the cheek. That made him fall over. Ya that's right, don't mess with me!. Then, being so stupid, Dylan took a swing at my stomach, he hit me but it didnt hurt at all. I punched him and he couldn't get up. That's the way I like it!

After I was done talking to the principal, I went over and stood in front of Dylan. "What the hell do you want! Get out of my face!"

"Dylan, I hoped you learned your lesson about not to mess with me and if you ever do that again, I gariuntted that you will be in the ER."

"Ya right!" He said with a worried look in his face. Ya that's right Dylan, be worried.

I caught Fang when he was flying to his house.

"Hey fang!"

"Oh hey max. You alright?"

"Ya I'm fine. Thanks for what you did. That really means a lot."

"No problem. Anytime. I wil be right next to you." I couldn't help but blush a little.

"So you doing anything tonight?" Fang shook his head. "Good nudge and angel organized a double date with Ella and Iggy and You and Me."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you at eight?"

"Ya. Bye."

"Bye." Then out of no where, just us in the sky, he leaned over and kissed me. I couldn't wait til I saw him all dressed up for our date. Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Max P.O.V

"Omg max, you look so cute!"

"Thanks for leaving me out Nudge!" Ella said

"OHHHH sorry. I mean you both look cute!"

"Ummmm max?"

"What's up angel?"

"Are you and Fanf like a real thing cause I need to tell you about him."

"Yes angel, we are a thing and I already know what ur gonna say."

"Ok good. so can I tell everyone." I nodded. "Nudge, there was no need for a limo cause Ella,Iggy,Max, and Fang are gonna fly."

"OMG FANG CAN FLY! Yesssss!" nudge screamed

And with that, the door bell rang and I got excited.

**30 minutes later**

**Max P.O.V**

"Wow this is such a nice-."

"I know right!". There goes Ella, cuting me off, again.

After we ordered our food, something caught my eye. Is that nudge and those girls that drink and smoke?

"oh my freaking god! Guys look, it's nudge with those idiot girls!"

"oh my god!" "what the hell is her problem!" what the fu-"

"Wait guys! Look they are ordering wine but not nudge. That makes me feel better but not that much and hey! They have fake IDs. I'll be right back." I marched right up to nudge.

"What the hell areyou doing with these stupid freaking girls!"

"Max I-I- I thought you were in a different dinner place."

"You are coMing with me right now!"

"Wow what the hell is her problem. Hahha and nudge got in trouble hahah!" Nudges "friend" said with the others laughing.

"You are seriously gonna take that chance!? I will beat you up so hard!"

"Ya right nudge! When horses fly!" _ that little bitch!_

"You know what, "Colinne"? Nudge can break ur face and I can actually kill you so you better get out of here til you start crying!". They all left. _That's what I thought!_

__So dinner was withElla,iggy,fang,me, and nudge. But then anothersurprise caught my eye. Oh Jesus! No this can't be happening. Not know!


	6. Chapter 6

Max P.O.V

**I tried not to pay attention to... Ya so I just was focused on the date the whole night but it was hard cuz he sat on the table that was across from me. If he every looked at me I would look away but then he came up...**

"Hey Maxy."

"Um hi, do I know you.". Ella giggled after I said that.

"Ya. Stop playing that game. You know who I am and how's your stupid date with these stupid people."

I stood up but then he backed away. "I want you to get out of my face or I'll break your face. Your choice."

All confident, he took a step forward."Break my face...You won't!"

With all my might I punched him in the face. Everybody there was silent.

"Ya that was just acting. I didn't really hit him ha ha ha." They all just went back to there food. He was just laying on the floor, with his hand on his cheek. I bent down and looked him in the eye.

"Now, do I make myself very clear to never see me in your life time, again? And if you do, you will regret it...Dylan.

When we arrived home, I made nudge go to her room. But I think her and angel were just talking about how the double date went. Iggy and Ella well... Just doing there same thing. Watching a "movie".And gazzy was there...big mistake gaz. I saw Fang walk to his house, but I caught up to him.

"Hey. Um I'm sorry about what happened tonight. It kinda ruined the whole date night."

"That's ok Max. I really don't mind."

"Well do you wanna make it up?" He nodded then he leaned in.

"What the hell. I mean go on other date not kiss."

"Oh right. Sorry. I'll pick you. Up at eight tomorrow night. We will go to the movies. Bye."

"Bye." then I leaned in to kiss him. I love doing that.,


	7. Chapter 7

Max P.O.V

The door bell rang. "OMG OMG OMG! He's here!"

"Nudge, shutup! It's just a freaking date!"

Fang walked in and when he was about to kiss me, angel walked in front of us. _Damn you! Wait I mean I love you angel, if your reading my mind_.

When we got into fangs black car, oh ya that's right I said black. He leaned in and kissed me and said that I looked beautiful.

When we sat in the movies, we saw Pirates of the Carribean. Pirates =thieves and thieves = Dylan...oh no.

Luckaly Dylan didn't come...that freaking god. But when I went into the bathroom I did see someone...Great!

"Maximum ride, isn't this just nice to see your ugly face?"

"Ya but at least I'm not stupid and ugly...I'm just ugly so that sucks for you."

"Wow you can't even make up good my life is fine, with my popular boyfriend, with my expensive car, and oh yaaaa I'm rich."

"That's cool but I think I win...I have Fang!"

She was silent. _OHHHHH yaaaaa! I win!_

"Well if you excuse me, my boyfriend, Fannngggg is waiting. I hope I neversee you again...Lissa

When I came out I was rushing so that she wouldn't catch up to us.

"Wow, why are you in such a rush?"

"No reason..."

"I heard you talking to someone. Is it somone that we now?"

I shook my head, kissed him, and walked out of the door, not ever turning back.


	8. Authors note

**Heysorry about this but I just wan people to REVEIW and if I get one or two reviews I will keep going. Thanks and I'll update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Max P.O.V

When I got home fang kissed me sand drove off. It wasn't really that late so I wanted to watch tv and crash. When I was about to doze of I heard a knock on the door. _what the hell! It's almost midnight. Go away u..._

"MAX OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!

"What the hell Iggy!"

When I open the door Iggy is like ice. His hole body is frozen and his wings are ice.

"Iggy...why...the...hell are you...covered with ice?!"

"Don't yell at me, yell at gazzy. He through me out the window!"

"Ok now I'm not gonna yell anymore cuz everyone is sleeping so just sit down in front of the fireplace and we can watch tv"

"Uuggghhh ok"

"Oh and how many hours or days, haha, have you been out there"

"um like 1...2...5 hours and he took my phone and locked everything and no one was home after you left but they didn't see me when I came back."

" Oh ig..."

After trying to defrost Iggy I got a phone call. Iggy scouted closer to me and then I gave him my look.

**hello?**

**lissa, we need totalk **

**Um this is no...oh ya so what do we need to talk about...**

_haha mother Fucker. Screw uDylan _

__**shutup and listen... You need to find out where maximum ride is living! You said to use White pages but that was just shit! Do u have any other way to get here address?**

**um ya...wait I mean no no I do not! **_shit shit shit!_

__Iggy had no clue what was happening so I put it on speaker.

**tell me ur plan..now u bitch!**

**ahh ummm...**

**ok whatever I'll do it my self! Doesn't she have a whore boyfriend?**

**um ya...and he is not a whore u... U just don't really know him...**

****"nice save" Iggy whispered

**what is this non whore bf name**

**Um faaannn**

**fang! Ok hahaha I'm coming for you, maximum ride mother fucker bitch...**

**ya haha...**

**ok bye babe. I just wanna kiss u all up now babe**

**shutup!**

**what! What the hell did u say to me?!**

**sorry I said that to my...uhh my brother**

**oh ok sorry baby love ya**

**yup sane**

**bye**

****"Iggy what the hell are they planning?!"

" I don't even know what I had for breakfast"

"they needEd to know where i live...those bitches up my ass"

"Ha! Good one and whatever happens I'm here and we have the flock and you have fang!"

"Shit they are going after fang! I need to help him!"

"Wait! How do u know what they are gonna do?"

"You're right Iggy, for once.."


End file.
